


Eyes that Cut You Like a Knife

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Angst, Captured!Annie, Community: femslash100, Dark Character, F/F, Injury, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being released from the crystal, Annie is put into prison by the Survey Corps. There, she reunites with Mikasa, who has her own issues to work out.</p><p>Fill for the femslash100 prompt: Pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes that Cut You Like a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Violence, blood, mentions of injury, dark characters (both Annie and Mikasa)
> 
> I want to note that the Mikannie in this fic takes place in the past. In this fic, Mikasa and Annie's interactions are far too imbalanced and unhealthy (on both sides) to call it a relationship. I want to note that the scene in this fic obviously is not healthy, and it should not be seen as such; I do not condone any forms of violence mentioned in this work of fiction. Please read with caution if any of this sounds like it might bother/trigger you.

Whatever had protected her in the crystal, Annie's gleaming and diamond hard shield, was long gone. There was nothing between her and Mikasa now but air.

Mikasa raised her fist. She'd done it countless times before, at least when she was not using her feet.

Her life in her dark cell was endless.There was no future, not now, and the Service Corps would see to it that she never got one.

Mikasa's face never changed, her frown never deepening or her eyes rows never raising or lowering. Blood pooled in Annie's mouth and her face swelled; her sides were littered with bruises, hidden only by her old uniform. No matter what she did, nothing seemed to satisfy Mikasa.

Whatever they had shared together before, something that even then Annie hadn't been able to put a word to, was gone now forever. It had been gone ever since Annie had first towered over Mikasa, when she'd been so large that she could have crushed the girl under her feet or in her hands like a bug.

Perhaps I would've done the same to her, Annie thought.

It was only a brief glimmer in Mikasa's eyes, a sudden rush of sadness and pain that filled Mikasa's grey irises, that showed any sort of reaction. Her eyes seemed to hold years of pain, pain that not even this could release. But it was there very rarely, and vanished so quickly that Annie could never truly be sure if she saw it or not.


End file.
